


always by your side

by shotodoki



Series: Hugo/Luca - Before Chrysanthemum [1]
Category: God Eater (Video Games), God Eater 3
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, M/M, Pining if you squint, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotodoki/pseuds/shotodoki
Summary: Pennywort brings in a new kid to be with the Hounds—one more than what they can accomodate. It complicates things, but Hugo and Luca eventually find a compromise, discovering things between them in the process.Takes place before the start of the main story.
Relationships: Hugo Pennywort/Protagonist (God Eater 3)
Series: Hugo/Luca - Before Chrysanthemum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	always by your side

“Look.” 

Hugo’s voice was foreboding when he called Luca’s attention. It stood out in the quiet of the night, paired with only the ever-present sound of trickling droplets in their run-down cell. It also turned the heads of the other the AGEs. Since they were always working during the day, evenings were somewhat sacred in their prison, often spent in silence as they tried to get as much rest as they could. Hugo breaking that silence meant something important was afoot. And knowing Pennywort, it probably wasn’t good news.

Luca followed Hugo’s gaze to see two approaching figures from the other side of the cell bars. One of them was unmistakably a Pennywort guard, which was more of an annoyance rather than a surprise. The other one was unexpected, though. It was a child—face unfamiliar—whose wrists were bound by giant armlets. His expression gave the implication that he wasn’t being treated too kindly, which was immediately proven when the guard shoved him forward at the first sign of hesitation.

Everyone could only watch in silence. There was no need for questions and second glances; they all knew what they were looking at.

Of the many horrid things that were considered normal in Pennywort, children being routinely brought in to become AGEs was the one thing Luca could never get used to. Most of them were orphans, unfortunate enough to have been picked up from expiring satellite bases. After being forced to take an aptitude test, new recruits were then randomly assigned to an AGE unit. It signified the start of their new life under Port ownership.

Tonight, it looked like it was the Hounds’ turn to welcome a fledgling AGE into their ranks. It was a boy this time, his expression dreary beneath his jet-black hair, and his body slumped as if the armlets binding his wrists were too heavy for his small frame. Like many who came before him, he offered no resistance when he was ushered inside the Hounds’ cell, and all he received in greeting was a bunch of other AGEs in stunned silence. Not that Luca and the others were surprised at the unannounced arrival, but seeing new faces at the Port wasn't exactly an exciting affair. Welcoming new recruits was like congratulating someone for ending up in hell.

After the guard had left, all they could do was share wary glances among themselves.

"Man," Zeke groaned, always the first to break the ice. "Those guys are sick. Putting kids like that in here."

Whether Zeke was referring to how the kid looked younger than all of them or how he could barely hold his frail body upright, Luca didn’t know. But everyone’s silence was in agreement. 

Luca joined Hugo in sizing up the new kid. The fact that he was probably the youngest recruit in Pennywort aside, it was concerning how every time he tried to speak, it was always followed by fits of coughing. The observation earned a sigh from Hugo, who then proceeded to slowly break the news of the situation to the kid.

Hugo was far from the friendliest among the Hounds, but he was always the first to speak to newcomers. Explaining to a new AGE their circumstances was a burden that only he had the courage to carry, and Luca could only watch him as he spoke. Their conversation was short-lived, but it seemed like an agreeable one. In fact, the boy looked more concerned about his condition than what Hugo had just told him.

With a troubled expression, Hugo then turned back to face Luca and Zeke. "Let's be extra careful with him.”

“Is he sick?” was Luca’s first question, to which Hugo nodded, looking the least bit pleased. 

Luca had hoped his suspicion was wrong. Bringing in children to turn into AGEs was one thing, but bringing in _sick_ children was another matter entirely. It was a cruel reminder that Port didn't care about their prospective AGEs, as long as they passed the aptitude test.

“You’re not even gonna protest this?” Zeke demanded. It turned everyone’s heads, but Luca and Hugo understood his sentiment. Once, it had been Zeke’s younger brother, Keith, in the same situation. 

“There's no point,” replied Hugo calmly, but his eyes gave away his frustration. “I doubt they’d listen to us anyway.”

Zeke sucked his teeth, but withdrew from the argument. Hot-headed as he was, he respected Hugo’s decisions. “Okay, you’ve made your point. But there’s one other problem. We’re already past maximum capacity.”

It was true. The moment they realized that the kid was a new AGE, everyone was already worried about how there would be one more person in their cell than there should be. 

”I know that. Just leave it to me.” Hugo’s reply had a tone that Luca immediately recognized. It was the one he used whenever he took responsibility for the Hounds, often coming hand in hand with some sort of compromise. Hugo turned back to face the kid. "What's your name?"

"Sho," he answered meekly, as if saying any more would make him start coughing again.

"Okay Sho, you can have my bed in the corner over there. Try to rest up, alright?" 

Without much else to say, Sho nodded and did as he was told. Introductions would come at a more amiable time. Hugo then glanced curiously back towards Luca as if to ask, _What do you think?_

In response, Luca watched Sho as he made his way to his new bed—Hugo’s bed—wary of the dirt and the rust forming on the frames. He vividly remembered how hellish he thought the place was when he saw it for the first time. He couldn't imagine how it felt like for a sickly boy like Sho. Luca could only return Hugo’s look with sympathy. 

_I don't know_ , he wanted to say _._ He wished he could offer more.

Hugo sighed. He’s been levelheaded the whole time, but Luca could tell he was just as frustrated as they all were with the suddenness of the situation. Hugo patted Luca on the shoulder, then went to help Sho settle in.

Despite his serious demeanor, Hugo was surprisingly gentle with children—something he developed from years of constantly taking in new ones. Luca could barely remember how many kids he’s seen Hugo welcome into their group, yet despite that, their numbers never grew. Most children were already extremely lucky if they made it past their first year. It was because of this that Hugo always made the best effort to make any new kid feel as comfortable as possible. And he was more than willing to make little sacrifices to do so.

With the addition of Sho, there were now seven people in their cell, but there were only six beds. Hugo offering his bunk to the new kid created an obvious complication for him, and a cause of worry for Luca. 

"Okay, time to get some rest, everyone," Hugo declared. The others complied even if they were aware of Hugo’s predicament—arguments with Hugo were often unproductive—but Luca, being Hugo’s closest friend, decided he didn’t want to join them yet. He gave Hugo a pensive glance, and immediately he could see the telltale signs of exhaustion on him. 

There wasn’t a day when AGEs weren't worked to the bone in Pennywort, but at the very least, they all had a bed to sleep on at the end of the day, even if it was just a couple of sheets on bare iron plates. Just now, Hugo had given that tiny speck of comfort away for Sho, who shouldn’t even be with them in the first place. 

Luca wanted to say something—something vile to the guard that had dragged Sho to their cell, or something comforting to Hugo—but he was too tired to formulate the words.

Hugo then caught his wary look. It was all it took for him to read Luca’s thoughts. But maybe that was because Luca’s guard was always down when it came to Hugo.

“I’ll manage. You go get some rest.” Hugo’s voice was a little softer now that he was addressing only Luca. It was his way of preemptively dismissing any arguments, although Luca wasn’t sure he had anything to say to him, anyway.

In the end, all Luca could do was obey and resign to his own bed. He felt guilty as he sat down on his bunk, but Hugo gave him a reassuring look. One day, Luca would chastise him for being such a martyr, but right now sleep was pulling him in, and all Luca could do was succumb to it as he withdrew himself to his bed.

The last thing he saw was Hugo standing at the edge of the bars, making sure that everyone would have a good night’s sleep.

* * *

"—ster. Mister.”

Luca felt something poking at his shoulder. It was hard to see anything when his eyes resisted his will to open them.

"S-Sorry to bother you," the voice whispered again. 

Luca groggily forced himself up to find Sho standing at the edge of his bed. He looked as meek as ever, as if he had been mustering the courage just to speak.

Luca wanted to groan but reined it in, trying not to upset him. "Sho, what are you doing up so early...?"

He actually could _not_ tell if it was early or if it was still late. The only indication of time he ever had was if everyone was awake or asleep, and based on Zeke’s absurd snoring, it was definitely still the latter. 

"S-Sorry," Sho dropped his gaze. He pulled up his scarf and spoke softly, "I've already slept plenty. Can you ask him to get back to his bed?”

Sho pointed at Hugo, who was sitting—and presumably sleeping—on the floor. He had his cuffed arms rested on folded legs with his head down. It didn't look like a comfortable position. 

“I’m used to sleeping on the floor, so we can swap,” Sho added, trying to suppress a cough. “But I’m scared of waking him up.”

Luca scratched his head. Not that he was annoyed, but he was still half-asleep so the situation was hard to process.

Sho looked concerned when he turned to face Hugo, though Luca couldn’t tell if he was worried for Hugo’s well-being or if he simply felt guilty that Hugo was suffering in his stead. Either way, what Sho felt was enough for him to wake up in the middle of the night. Luca thought he probably shouldn’t make light of that.

Sho looked at Luca as if to plead again, but Luca decided that he didn't have to. 

"Go back to sleep, Sho,” Luca told him. “I'll take Hugo’s place. He can sleep on my bed.”

Sho looked at him uneasily, as if he were about to protest, but nodded quietly and returned to his bed.

In the time it took Luca to free himself completely from his drowsiness, Sho already managed to get back to sleep. The kid was still tired but nevertheless felt the need to look out for someone else. Luca was sure Hugo would like that about him.

With much resistance from his body, Luca got up and stood beside Hugo’s sleeping figure. His position made Luca feel uncomfortable just by looking at it.

 _At least he managed to sleep,_ Luca thought sympathetically.

Between the two of them, Luca was the fighter, but Hugo was the survivor. Hugo could probably sleep on a rock if he had to, but given everything he’s done for the Hounds, Luca thought that he deserved more than just leaning on cold iron bars and sitting on the floor. If there was anyone willing to give up their bed to provide Hugo with some comfort, it was him. 

He squatted beside Hugo, whose body was still unmoving. Hugo always pushed himself to make sure the guards had no reason to berate the rest of the AGEs, so whenever he had the chance to sleep, he _slept_. From such a close distance, Luca could hear Hugo’s steady breathing. He had an air of childlike serenity on him, eyes closed gently with streaks of his hair ghosting over his handsome face. Luca tried not to be too entranced by it; it almost felt sacrilegious to wake him up. 

The sight was nostalgic for Luca, in a way. Ever since the day they met, he and Hugo have been by each other’s side, so Luca was aware of every nook and scar on Hugo’s face. The change in his appearance was drastic from when they were kids—from the sharper features to the more worn expressions—but somehow he still carried the same determined, hopeful look he had back then, even while he slept. Seeing his face up close made Luca remember the time they shared together in Pennywort.

When Luca was young, survival was his only endgame. He could hardly remember what life was like before Pennywort took him, but he was immensely skilled in fighting—something he thought was drilled into him by instinct. 

When Hugo introduced himself on that fateful day in the back of a Port trailer, Luca’s first thought was how Hugo was just another kid with lost dreams, foolishly making promises of not dying in a world where death was more certain than it ever was. But having nothing else to hold on to, Luca took Hugo’s words and brought it with him when they took their aptitude test. They both survived and became AGEs of Pennywort.

It wasn't long after that Luca learned how vastly different Hugo actually was from his first impression of him. He, unlike Luca, was actually driven by something else other than survival. He hoped for a future where everyone had a place to call home, and it reflected on his actions. It all seemed so foreign to Luca then, but Hugo was kind and genuine, always looking after everyone before himself. 

The two of them couldn't be more different, but through their shared experiences as AGEs, they became inseparable. Hugo was a crucial part of why Luca was more than just a simple-minded Aragami-killer. He was the one who gave Luca purpose—something to live for that wasn't just the idea of survival.

Living in a cramped, dusty cell wasn't comfortable, but there was a sense of family among the AGEs there, present largely because of Hugo. Growing up alone, Luca never knew what that felt like. It was almost ironic how the institution that made his life hell was the same one that let him know what it felt like to have people he cared for. Before Luca knew it, Hugo became the most important figure in his life.

He didn't know if he could call it an imprint or if it was just plain gratitude, but Luca knew that if it came down to it, he would do anything for Hugo’s sake. Letting him use his bed was the least he could do.

"Hugo," Luca whispered. Gently, Luca poked at Hugo, imitating the way Sho woke him up. No response. He tried again multiple times, until he eventually realized it wasn't working. Feeling a little frustrated, Luca blew a puff of air into Hugo’s ear.

Hugo flinched in his sleep and, as a result, banged his head on the iron bars behind him, making an echoing thud that shot him awake. Thankfully, there were no guards by their prison at this hour and the others didn't seem to hear. Luca let a tiny laugh escape him.

"Ow, what the hell!?" Hugo angrily caressed the back of his head—an awkward gesture, given the armlets. It took him a few seconds before he realized who woke him up, after which his expression quickly softened. "Oh. Why are you up?"

"I've already slept plenty," Luca lied, still trying to imitate Sho. "Go sleep on my bed."

Hugo looked at him. Whenever those eyes caught Luca’s, there were arguments and conversations that happened between them where not a single word needed to be said. It was through those quick, meaningful exchanges that Luca could peer inside Hugo’s thoughts when his words were absent. He could tell Hugo was resisting the urge to fall back asleep, but the curiosity of knowing why Luca was hovering beside him at this hour kept him awake.

"I'm fine," was Hugo’s reply, voice almost a whisper. " _You_ should go back to sleep."

Luca sighed; he figured that this would be difficult, given Hugo’s stubborn streak. "It was Sho's request," he admitted. "If he wakes up and sees you still here, he's going to ask you himself to swap with him. Do you want that?”

Hugo stared at Luca bemusedly, eyes lidded. He was aware of what Luca was doing.

“And he's also going to hate me because I said I'd be the one to let you sleep in my bed."

Hugo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, too sleepy to argue. “You rarely talk, but when you do, you do it in the middle of the night to wake me up.”

Luca decided that if this man wasn't Hugo Pennywort, he would have punched him in the gut by now. Hugo’s lips curved into a sly smile, picking up on Luca’s annoyance.

Luca prepared himself up. "That's it, I'm carrying you—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait—" Hugo protested with both arms held in front of him, "I was just joking. I'm up, I'm up."

Hugo stood up immediately and stretched himself. With heavy steps, he dragged himself away from the bars and sat on the edge of Luca’s bed. Luca, on the other hand, promptly took Hugo’s spot on the floor, trying to figure out how he was going to sleep. He had barely started and he already hated the idea.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hugo’s question was almost reprimanding.

"Getting ready to sleep?" Truthfully, Luca couldn't wait to be free from being awake. He was almost starting not to care that he was about to lie on the floor, so long as he could get his sleep back.

Hugo raised an eyebrow "I thought we were going to sleep together?”

Luca nearly choked on his words as he replied. "What?"

"I'm not gonna let you sleep on the floor like that. Come on." Hugo reached out and extended his hands out. The two of them shared a look again where a silent battle was fought and Luca had lost. There was no arguing his way out of this. Hugo was simply too stubborn and Luca was too tired to argue.

Hesitantly, Luca held Hugo’s grip and pulled himself up. 

Hugo claimed one side of the bed as Luca sat on the other, still processing the fact that they were about to share it. He tried not to mind, but the beds in their cell were not exactly meant for sharing.

Luca gingerly laid beside Hugo, trying to fit in the cramped space. Both of them were lying on their backs, facing the rusted, cracked ceiling. Luca tried to adjust himself, attempting to maximize the space, but however he tried there was still a part of him that touched Hugo. It felt strangely warm, but so very awkward.

“Been a while since we shared a bed, huh?” Hugo said, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

‘A while’ was a gross understatement. But time was moot inside the prison, anyway. 

“Not since we were kids, I think.” 

“Yeah,” Hugo replied. Clearly he was in as much of an awkward state as Luca and was trying to diffuse it through idle talk. “It wasn’t this cramped then, though.”

Luca said nothing, hoping that killing the conversation would lull him back to sleep.

Without warning, Hugo shifted and turned to face Luca. At this distance, Luca could feel Hugo’s breathing on his neck. Speaking in a low whisper, Hugo asked, “This okay?”

"Y-Yeah," Luca said, trying his damnedest to quell the shiver that had just shot through his spine. 

“You should lay on your side too. It makes it feel less cramped.”

Luca could have easily complied to that by turning his back on Hugo, but for some reason his first instinct was to lay on his side _facing_ him. Luca tried to calm his racing heart as Hugo stared at him. By the time he realized what happened, it was too late to face the other way.

In fairness to Hugo’s idea, it did feel less cramped, but Luca wasn't so sure if he was more comfortable now.

"Try not to move a lot. One of us could fall over,” Hugo said.

Luca wondered about that.

He said nothing, but even if he did, Hugo had already surrendered back to sleep. It felt almost unfair how Hugo made no fuss about the situation when Luca’s thoughts were thrown into chaos. The distance between them he could handle, but the points of contact that happened between them when his and Hugo’s knees would brush ever so slightly sent sparks of electricity through Luca’s nerves that kept him from getting immediate shuteye.

The world froze at that moment. It was a while before Luca could get his sleep back, but it came to him eventually, the warmth from being swaddled up beside Hugo proving itself to be more comfortable than he’d like to admit.

* * *

Dreams were nice. They were essentially free entertainment, and given how he spent most of his life in prison, Luca enjoyed as much of that as he could. Every night he prayed for a good dream, just to escape the discomfort of his reality, and tonight it seemed like one of those rare instances where that prayer was answered. He couldn’t make out exactly what he was dreaming about, but it felt cozy, like all the problems of the world withered away. It was too bad that he was getting dragged out of it by the sunlight peering through the railings on the wall.

Luca struggled to open his eyes. The sun did a good job of taking him out of sleep, but seeing Hugo’s face only inches away from his own was what jolted him awake. It was way, _way_ closer than he remembered.

"Morning," Hugo said casually—still only half awake—like nothing was wrong with the world. 

Naturally, Luca’s first instinct was to panic and back off. But being that there wasn’t much space left behind him, he quickly realized that that was a bad idea and almost tumbled over. Hugo pulled him back by grabbing his arms. With both of them in giant cuffs, it made for an awkward position. 

"Sorry." Luca didn't know what he was apologizing for. 

"Careful,” Hugo said, “you might fall.”

 _Too late,_ Luca thought absentmindedly. _Years too late._

The stillness of the quiet morning enveloped them. It was raw, tranquil silence where the only sounds that Luca could hear was Hugo’s breathing and the sound of his heartbeat, although Luca wasn't sure if the latter was actually Hugo’s or his own. Hugo smelled like the sun, warm and gentle with tiny basenotes of concrete from sleeping on the floor last night—not particularly outstanding on the nose, but it was so very _him_. Their eyes were laid on each other for one moment too long before they both realized how closely they were huddled together.

Hugo promptly laid on his back, turning his gaze back to the ceiling. Luca quickly followed suit, no longer fussing over the lack of space. 

“You were sleeping so soundly I was worried you weren't going to wake up.” Hugo was not usually the playful type, but sometimes when they were in private he allowed himself to be mischievous around Luca. “Good dreams?”

“I guess.” Luca replied. “But I forget them as soon as I wake up.”

“Well, at least one of us slept comfortably.” Hugo mused. Luca immediately recognized the attempt at banter and answered in kind.

“I offered you my whole bed, you know.”

Hugo chuckled. “It’s not because I was sharing a bed with you. It’s because my back was killing me. Sleeping on the floor was torture. I’d never let you do that, least of all for me.”

Luca said nothing. The two of them looking out for each other wasn’t new, but given their situation, something about Hugo’s comment felt comforting to hear. Luca wasn't sure what to make of the developments happening in his mind.

“You okay?” Hugo asked, always quick to pick up on Luca and tell if he was being normally quiet or avoidant.

“Yeah.” Luca lied, attempting to steer the conversation. “It’s just so hard to lie on your back with these damned things on.”

Luca raised his armlets. 

Hugo regarded him apologetically. “Not the most comfortable position, huh? Sorry for crashing in.”

“I don't mind if it means Sho can sleep well.”

Hugo turned his face to look at Luca, recalling last night’s incident.

“He really woke you up?”

Luca refused to return Hugo’s gaze. “Yeah. Told me to wake _you_ up so you could get your bed back and so he’d be the one sleeping on the floor.”

“Huh.” Hugo smiled, clearly pleased with Sho’s intention. Luca didn’t have to look at him to see it—there were things about Hugo that he could simply feel. “You could have asked _him_ to sleep with you. So I could’ve gotten my bed back.” Hugo quipped again before turning to face the ceiling.

Luca groaned. “You can get up, if you want.”

Hugo snickers playfully. He didn't laugh often, so it was a beautiful sound to hear. “I’m kidding. He’s a good kid—he deserves his own space. I just wish the port folks won’t make it too hard for him.”

“He’ll survive,” Luca said. “He reminds me of you.”

Hugo was quiet for a moment, as if he were absorbing the implications of that statement. “I don't want him to go through the things I have. 

“The kids deserve better than living in a cell like this. It’s why I want to get us out of here and make a place for ourselves. So kids like them don't suffer like we did.”

“Sounds ambitious,” was all Luca said. He wasn't good with words. Thankfully Hugo understood that.

Hugo shrugged. “Hey, a guy can dream.” 

Both of them said nothing after. Talk about dreams and freedom was a heavy subject among the Pennywort AGEs, with most of them having been treated in such a way to make them abandon all hope of being free. None of them caved in to that, but waiting endlessly for nothing was admittedly taxing on their spirits. In Luca’s case, he was more realistic; he wanted to be free from the prison as much as the rest of the group, but he had nothing in particular that drove him. He had purpose, but he had no dream. Not having an aspiration to be crushed meant he had no weakness that could be exploited, and he believed that was what made him strong.

“What are you thinking?” Hugo, as usual, was quick in taking Luca out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“You’re doing the look you make when you’re in deep thought.” Hugo said, though he wasn’t looking at him. “What’s on your mind?”

Luca sighed. Him being able to tell if something was troubling Hugo signified a connection between them that meant Hugo could do the same for him. Paired with Hugo’s stubbornness, it often made for questions where Luca couldn’t opt out of. “Your dream for us… It’s noble. Worth fighting for. I’m just a little ashamed that I have nothing like that going for me. It’s like… I’m just here.”

“I’m sure there's something,” was Hugo’s immediate reply. More than a leader, he was a believer, able to bring out the best in others just by letting them know he had faith in them. It was one of the many things about Hugo that held their group together. He continued, “What drives you doesn't have to be ambitious or grand. Look at Zeke. He’s a hothead who talks big, but he’s giving it all out there so he can keep Keith safe. 

Hugo lifted his hands and balled them into fists. “Sometimes, something as simple as wanting to fight to protect the people you love is more than enough to be your dream. It’s not shooting for the moon, but that doesn't mean it’s not noble.”

Hugo then turned to face Luca again. 

“I’ve seen you fight out there. That kind of strength doesn’t come from someone without anything going for them. I’m sure you have something you’re fighting for. Maybe you just haven't realized it yet.”

Luca responsively returns Hugo’s look before realizing what Hugo's words meant to him.

For the longest time, Luca had decided that his immense skill in combat was something unintentionally drilled into him by a strong desire to survive, but at some point after meeting Hugo, that had changed. 

Luca fought no longer just to keep himself alive—he now fought to protect what brought him a new meaning to his life. Hugo was right, Luca did draw his strength from something, and that something was currently staring at him affectionately with steely gray eyes.

He felt dumb for not realizing it. _Protecting the people you love, huh?_ Luca thought to himself. The answer’s been with him the whole time. Ever since the beginning, in fact.

Hugo’s dreams were his dreams, and what Luca felt towards Hugo went beyond gratitude. They were more than friends—more than partners—and Luca knew that he would always fight for his sake. He would always be by his side. 

Luca held Hugo’s gaze contemplatively, feeling warm yet his body was frozen in place from his own revelation. It was Luca who pulled away first, only belatedly realizing that their faces were slowly inching toward each other.

“Sorry, I guess I was droning on,” Hugo said nonchalantly, turning away to look anywhere but Luca’s eyes. He must’ve also realized what was happening.

“No, you’re right,” was Luca’s answer, also trying to avoid eye contact. “I think I get what you mean now.”

Hugo’s voice had a glint of interest to it. “You gonna tell me about it?”

Luca chuckled and shook his head. “Maybe not.”

Hugo laughs softly. Luca could easily get used to hearing him do it more often. “As cryptic as ever. But I respect that.”

Silence hovered over them. 

Luca wanted to drown himself in it, lost in the strange bliss brought by his recent train of thought. Then, without thinking, he let his thoughts flow through his words.

“Thanks, Hugo.”

Hugo perked up. “What for?”

“For everything.” Luca’s voice was soft, as if it were treading carefully. “I don’t think I tell you that enough. I... I owe you a lot.”

The pause was unmistakable, like his mind withdrew his thoughts before he could say them.

“I appreciate that,” said Hugo, “...But I owe you many things too, you know. You carry most of our missions, and you inspire us to be better. Believe it or not.”

The last part filled Luca with emotion. Hugo probably knew that if he didn't say it, Luca would've doubted the rest of his statement. He always did know what to say and when to say it.

“I want to ask you something, though.” Hugo’s question then cut through the air.

“What?”

“I don't know what the future holds for us but…” Hugo gazed at the ceiling pensively, then turned to face Luca. “You’ll always be by my side, right?”

Luca scoffed halfheartedly, feigning indifference to mask his feelings. “Like you need to ask.”

Hugo smiles at him. It was a genuine, beautiful smile. “Thanks. You have no idea how happy that makes me.”

 _Right back at you_ , Luca thought, unable to voice the swelling in his chest. Hugo’s increasingly familiar scent was starting to burn itself into Luca’s head, especially at this distance. Luca tried not to feel the dozens of points where their bodies made contact, but they were there, a source of comforting warmth. For once in his life he was grateful to have his armlets binding his wrists together, for his arms were itching for contact as he fell deeper into an abyss he didn’t know he had already been falling into. For now, he decided the soft brushing of their knees in the cramped space of the bed and hearing the sound of both of their hearts beating was enough. 

“It’s still early, so you can sleep again if you want,” Hugo said. “I’ll wake you up before the others. I’m sure Zeke would never let us live this down if he saw us like this.”

Luca yawned, as if on cue. Sleep was hard to come by, and he wanted to savor as much of it as he could. 

“Thanks, by the way. For letting me squeeze in with you.”

“It’s fine,” Luca said through closed eyes, the sound of Hugo’s voice lulling him to sleep. “Given the situation, we should probably get used to it.”

“I wouldn’t mind staring at your sleeping face every morning,” Hugo mused, and Luca hoped his face wasn’t as flushed as he thought it was. “Would you push me off the bed if I said you drooled in your sleep?”

“I’ll pretend I didn't hear that.”

Hugo chuckled, to which Luca sneered at playfully. He turned to lie on his side, facing Hugo again, but willingly this time. Their position made it so that Luca’s forehead was just barely touching Hugo’s chin, their fingers brushing ever so slightly under the weight of their armlets. It was all both of them could offer each other as reprieve from the many things that restricted much of their life as AGEs, but in that moment, it was enough. Luca’s feelings came over him like a receding tide, pulling him deeper and deeper into its depths. He was fine with drowning in it, because he knew that in the midst of it all, Hugo was there for him—always by his side.

“Sleep tight,” Hugo whispered, soft enough that Luca wouldn’t have caught it if he wasn’t trying to pay attention to several hundred things about Hugo all at once. 

And, just then, he felt the slightest brush over his head as Hugo leaned a little bit closer, enough that his lips were touching Luca’s hair.

For once, Luca slept without praying for a good dream.

* * *

Later that same day, after another long day at patrol, Sho came up to Hugo, smiling.

“Um, I talked to Marr earlier today and he said it was okay for us to share his bed,” he said, poking his fingers together. “You can sleep back on yours… T-Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Oh,” was all Hugo could say. He sounded surprised more than anything, but Luca could pick up the tiniest hint of disappointment on his expression. “Marr, is that fine by you?”

Marr, one of the three kids in the cell, gave Hugo a thumbs up. “Yup!”

Hugo glanced at Luca for a moment and Luca looked at him in return. Again, there was a silent conversation in those few seconds of eye contact. Whatever the two of them shared earlier that morning wasn’t going to be a recurring thing, it seemed, but both of them understood that that was what made it special. Luca was yet to decide if the development was for the better or worse. Just thinking about it gave him butterflies.

In the meantime, Luca convinced himself that he enjoyed sleeping with an entire bed to himself anyway.

“Okay then,” Hugo ruffled Sho’s head. 

Sho smiled at him. It was a heartwarming thing to see. Somehow, Luca knew that these kids would be better off than them in the future. He could tell that Hugo picked up on it, too.

“Hey, Sho,” Hugo called out to the boy, sounding strangely happy. “Thank you. For last night.”

Hugo smiled back at Sho. And even though Luca wasn't in eye contact with him, he knew exactly what Hugo was thankful for. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the international fandom for this series is kinda withering at this point but I love these two and wanted to write things about them :( I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
